Żółtodzioby
by mroczna88
Summary: Jednak prędzej piekło by zamarzło i przeniosło wszystkie nieczyste dusze do Seiretei jako obiekty badawcze dla Dwunastej niż Jedenasta Dywizja nie przeprowadzi pierwszego chrztu bojowego tylko dlatego, że jest piękny dzień. Komedia romantyczna? Chyba.


Dzień był piękny – słoneczko świeciło, niebo było bezchmurne, temperatura nie była ani za niska, ani za wysoka (pomińmy zdanie kapitana Hitsugayi co do tej ostatniej kwestii) i nawet jeśli to kiepskie pierwsze zdanie, tak właśnie sprawy się miały. Dlaczego jednak mówimy o pogodzie? Nie wspominałbym o niej, gdyby był pochmurny dzień albo gdyby lało, albo… No, chyba łapiecie o co biega. Mówię o tym, bo w tego typu dni nie powinno się przyjmować żółtodziobów z Akademii i robić im wykładów. Poważnie. Takie dni powinny sprzyjać leżeniu na trawie, wgapianiu się w niebo i łapaniu opalenizny. Co prawda tak właśnie wygląda przyjmowanie rekrutów w Dywizji Ósmej, ale ku przerażeniu nowo przybyłych, którzy nie wiedzą czy pójść za poleceniem leżącego na ziemi kapitana, by położyć się obok czy też pójść za poleceniem porucznik, która każe wszystkim – łącznie ze wcześniej wspomnianym kapitanem – stanąć na baczność. Jednak prędzej piekło by zamarzło i przeniosło wszystkie nieczyste dusze do Seiretei jako obiekty badawcze dla Dwunastej niż Jedenasta Dywizja nie przeprowadzi pierwszego chrztu bojowego tylko dlatego, że jest piękny dzień. Wiem o tym, bo jestem tym pechowcem, który co roku musi zastępować piątego oficera Ayasegawę na wykładzie „O byciu żołnierzem i mężczyzną" prowadzonego przez trzeciego oficera Madarame. Ten pierzasty fircyk… znaczy się… em… wysoce wyrafinowany oficer stwierdził kilka lat wstecz, że pocenie się w miejscu pełnym jeszcze mocniej pocących się brzydali, jest zdecydowanie niepiękne, więc ja – jako szósty oficer – jestem zobowiązany do stania tu jak ostatni kołek i dawania dobrego przykładu dzieciakom z wytrzeszczem jak stąd do jutra. W takiej chwili, gdy patrzę na tych byczków i nieliczne hoże dziewoje jedynie biustem różniące się od swoich kolegów, naprawdę żałuję, że przepuściłem okazję przeniesienia się do haremowej Ósmej, gdzie nie tylko przypada jeden mężczyzna na pięć kobiet, ale również mógłbym zostać uroczo skarcony przez porucznik Ise, która jest moją bardzo głęboko ukrytą sympatią (chowam to tak głęboko jak się da, bo ostatni, który nie schował tego odpowiednio głęboko, został zaproszony na kielonka przez kapitana Kyoraku i od tamtego czasu na widok wicekapitan Ósmej robi się blady i ucieka tak szybko i daleko, jak się tylko da). A może nawet uderzyłaby mnie książką? No… Ale wróćmy do tematu, nie czas na marzenia.

Więc stoję sobie i staram się wyglądać jednocześnie poważnie (co jest trudne, biorąc pod uwagę jak bardzo jestem wściekły, że w ogóle muszę tu być) i groźnie (to jest jeszcze trudniejsze, bo ciężko jest wyglądać groźnie, pocąc się jak świnia). Najwyraźniej jednak nieźle mi idzie, bo rekruci patrzą na mnie z nabożnym podziwem, który zapewne ma wiele wspólnego z obecnością radośnie machającego mieczem Madarame, więc staram się nie podnosić zbytnio swojego ego. Lubię trzeciego oficera, serio. Nigdy nie zwala na mnie brudnej roboty, której sam nie mógłby zrobić, nie jest taki jak kilku niższych ode mnie rangą, którzy gnoją tych stojących jeszcze niżej… Całkiem spoko gość. Tylko najwyraźniej zbyt wiele czasu spędzał w towarzystwie kapitana, jak i dawnego czwartego oficera – a obecnie wicekapitana Siódmej – Iby, bo jego podejście do spraw „bycia żołnierzem" podejrzanie przypomina niektóre komentarze kapitana Zarakiego ze słowem „mięso" w roli głównej, a „bycie mężczyzną" to praktycznie kopia wykładów Iby (choć po co Ikkaku-san przedstawia to akurat żółtodziobom, wśród których są kobiety, to ja naprawdę nie wiem).

Oczywiście wykład zaczyna się od ogółów dotyczących samej Dywizji – Madarame ma sporo pozytywnej energii i już kilka lat temu przekonaliśmy kapitana, że na początku lepiej nowych powitać z entuzjazmem, a nie wywoływać przerażenie samą swoją obecnością (stwierdzenie porucznik Kusajishi, że „przecież Ken-chan jest słodki!" nikogo nie przekonało, chyba że za przekonanie weźmiecie wykręconą z powstrzymywanego śmiechu twarz Ayasegawy).

Tępota – to znaczy, narybek wpatruje się z pełnymi zrozumienia minami w Madarame, gdy ten tłumaczy, że od czasu odejścia Iby nie ma czegoś takiego jak czwarty oficer, więc niech go nie szukają, bo jedyne co znajdą, to bęcki. Potem Ikkaku-san spokojnie przechodzi do absolutnego zakazu karmienia pani wicekapitan cukierkami, który spotyka się z jeszcze większym zrozumieniem, zwłaszcza w momencie, w którym następuje opis pani porucznik (sam bym nie uwierzył będąc na ich miejscu). Potem wykłada resztę podręcznika surwiwalowego, omawiając punkt po punkcie czego _nie należy _robić.

Zasady przeżycia w Jedenastej tak naprawdę są bardzo proste i zamykają się w siedmiu numerkach, które barany dostaną później spisane na karteczkach.

1. Nigdy, przenigdy, nie przerywać kapitanowi: drzemki, treningu, picia sake.

2. Nie karmić pani wicekapitan cukierkami, nawet jeśli jest to jej rozkazem (zniesione odgórnym rozkazem kapitana).

3. Nie szukać czwartego oficera.

4. Nigdy nie oceniać krytycznie urody piątego oficera Ayasegawy w miejscu, w którym ten może o tym usłyszeć.

5. Trzeci oficer Madarame goli swoją głowę i to jest wersja ostateczna.

6. Zamknąć mordę i robić to, czego wyżej postawieni od ciebie wymagają.

7. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak skarga do przełożonego. Skarga równa się prywatny trening z kapitanem, a „prywatny trening z kapitanem" to fraza eufemistycznie określająca „paskudną, krwawą i bolesną śmierć".

Nie jest to takie trudne, prawda? Nawet ja zapamiętałem, a pamięć mam równie dziurawą, co kapitan Kurotsuchi uszy (ci, którzy mieli pecha widzieć go bez maski, wiedzą, o co biega). Ale nawet ci z jeszcze gorszą pamięcią, szybko zapamiętają te zasady, nawet jeśli nauczą się ich w sposób dość bolesny. Ich problem, nie mój (patrz: punkt siódmy).

Co ten Madarame teraz gada, że wszystkie babki się skrzywiły? Ach, „bycie mężczyzną". Czasami zastanawiam się, czy plotki o Ibie będącym pod pantoflem mamuśki (straszliwa jędza, a do tego umie kopać tyłek jak mało kto – mam pecha pamiętać czasy kiedy była wicekapitanem Trzeciej) przypadkiem nie są prawdziwe, jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę, że nie tylko obnosi się z Męską Dumą jak kapitan Kuchiki z kenseikanem, ale też ilekroć wicekapitan Ise mówi „żaba" on skacze, nawet jeśli wcześniej zakumka w ramach protestu. Niemniej jednak kilka zdań w Ibowym przemówieniu nawet mnie się spodobało, a nie zaliczyłbym siebie do szowinistów (szowiniści w Seiretei żyli z zasady krótko i w bólu – ten kto twierdzi, że Gotei 13 to typowo męska instytucja powinien powiedzieć to w twarz kapitan Unohanie). O właśnie tych zdań, które teraz Ikkaku-san wypowiadał, ku zadowoleniu męskiej części widowni.

– Pamiętajcie, że każdy mężczyzna ma swoją dumę! Jednak ta duma to nie tylko walka, ale również sposób na życie. Odmawianie sobie odpoczynku, zabawy i radości jest dyshonorem dla każdego mężczyzny!

Fajne zdania, fajniutkie. Osobiście twierdzę, że kapitan Zaraki i kapitan Kyoraku nie kierują się praktycznie żadnym innym kodeksem, ale pierwszy zbytnio pod „zabawę i radość" kwalifikuje „rzeź i krwawą jatkę" by można było temu przyklasnąć z czystym sumieniem, a drugi nadaje słowu „odpoczynek" całkowicie nowe znaczenie, a przyklaśnięcie z kolei jemu skończyłoby się śmiercią z ręki porucznik Ósmej, która – nieskutecznie – od pięćdziesięciu lat próbuje wyplenić Męską Dumę z credo swojego kapitana. Jedynym jej sukcesem – choć jak na ironię nieplanowanym i niemile widzianym – jest to, że kapitan Kyoraku przestał flirtować i sypiać z każdą kobietą w okolicy, a skupił pełnię swoich wysiłków na „mojej okrutnej Nanao-chan".

O, przemówienie o kobietach jako takich. Tej części nie akceptuję, a jest ona w całości autorstwa Ayasegawy. Chodzą ploty, że on tak naprawdę jest z jakiejś szlacheckiej rodziny, z której nawiał do Rukongai, gdy próbowano go ożenić z – jak on to powiedział? – ach, ze „złośliwą i despotyczną heterą, która była tak brzydka, że dotychczas nikogo brzydszego nie spotkałem". Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę piękno oficerów Jedenastej Dywizji, na jego miejscu też bym wiał i zmieniał nazwisko.

– Nie wolno nam pozwalać sobą pomiatać! To my jesteśmy mężczyznami, którzy są silniejsi i mają swoją dumę, którą powinni się kierować! Żadna kobieta nie powinna nami rozporządzać, nie powinna kazać nam zmienić sposobu myślenia, nie powinna nadawać nam słodkich przezwisk i – co najważniejsze – nie powinniśmy pozwalać im na klejenie się do siebie, jakbyśmy byli jakimiś cholernymi pluszakami! To nasze ciało! Nasze zdanie! Nasza WOLNOŚĆ!

Tu powinienem się odezwać – po raz pierwszy od godziny.

– TAAAAAA!

No, ryk wyszedł mi całkiem nieźle i szybko został podchwycony. Czyli większa część nie odpadnie po pierwszych trzech treningach. Sam pamiętam swój pierwszy dzień – było to co prawda jakieś trzysta lat temu, ale było znacznie ciężej, niż pod kapitanem Zarakim. Wtedy nie było żadnych przemów motywacyjnych i naprawdę zastanawiałem się nad przeniesieniem gdzie indziej. Teraz jednak cieszę się, że zostałem – obecne kierownictwo odpowiada mi bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Nagle drzwi rąbnęły głośno o futrynę i przez chwilę byłem bardziej niż pewny, że porucznik Kusajishi znów poczuła powiew nudy i zamierzała przyjść, żeby pobawić się z nowymi rekrutami nadając im przedziwne ksywy (do dziś nie wiem jak zostałem Tosią, bo nazywam się Toshima Sohma, ale ilekroć ten bachor mnie woła mam ochotę wyrwać kilka różowych włosków z tej malutkiej główki) i podkopując autorytet Madarame już na samym początku. Jednak osoba, która stała w drzwiach była znacznie przyjemniejszym widokiem. Miała całkiem niezły biuścik, ładną buźkę i… Coś zacharczało po mojej prawej, więc szybko zerknąłem.

– Ej, Ikkaku-san, wszystko w porządku? Strasznie się pocisz.

Tak, wiem, mądry tekst biorąc pod uwagę pierwsze trzy akapity moich narzekań. Jednak nie rozumiem, co mogło go tak przerazić. Zwykle taką minę ma jedynie wtedy, gdy Orihime-chan (cudowne dziewczę, choć jak na mój gust trochę zbyt biuściaste, lubię bardziej płaskie – kolejna rzecz, która lepiej, by nie trafiła do uszu któregokolwiek z dowodzących w Ósmej) przynosi mu coś do jedzenia ze świata żywych.

Dziewczę w drzwiach zaczęło szybko paplać:

– Spóźniłam się, wiem, ale zaspałam i nie wiedziałam jak trafić i… – Po czym urywając w pół zdania spojrzała na trzeciego oficera, który z kolei cofnął się trzy kroki w tył. Oczy kobiety zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki i… Czy to były gwiazdy? Minęła chwilka, w której atmosfera gęstniała z każdą sekundą, aż w końcu nowoprzybyła rozpłynęła się w uśmiechu, doskoczyła do Madarame, uwiesiła się na nim i pisnęła tak, że pewnie usłyszał ją tylko kapitan Komamura. – DARLIIIIIING!

Biorąc pod uwagę dopiero co wygłoszoną przemowę Ikkaku-sana nie mogłem powstrzymać prychnięcia. Reszta towarzystwa również.

...

Wkrótce wszyscy Shinigami, jacy tego dnia znaleźli się na dworze, mogli oglądać bardzo przyjemny i rodzinny, nawet jeśli dość nietypowy, obrazek: żółtodzioby Jedenastej, na czele z szóstym oficerem Sohmą, rycząc ze śmiechu, uciekały przez uliczki przed wściekłym trzecim oficerem Madarame, który z jednej strony wyglądał jakby chciał dorwać grupę i wymordować co do nogi, a z drugiej zwiewał przed Mizuho Asano, świeżo upieczoną absolwentką Akademii znaną ze swojej gwałtowności, przez którą żadna inna Dywizja nie chciała jej przyjąć. Wrzaski „Daaaarling!" niosły się echem (powtarzanym przez szybko uciszonego książką anonimowego kapitana) a ci, którzy zajęli miejsca na dachach blisko Jedenastej, mieli dodatkową atrakcję w postaci turlającego się ze śmiechu piątego oficera Ayasegawy.


End file.
